


In Bed with the Devil

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi has succeeded in the world despite all odds, but that success is tainted by the one bad thing in his past he can't get away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed with the Devil

The brilliant light from the flashes and the subtle sound of shutters fluttering open and closed had been mind-numbing in their initial enthusiasm. Now, the frenzy had died down, the discussion of his platform and revisions of current legislation had been covered, and the floor was open for personal questions.

“Mister Jounouchi, what do you say to allegations of gang activity in your youth?” Asks a young woman, smartly dressed in a business suit and a recording microphone in her chest pocket. The band around her sleeve designating her as a reporter matches those of the throng of people around her, all convened in front of his podium with rapt attention to his every movement and expression.

“Those allegations are absolutely correct, Ms…” A careful glance at her name, displayed prominently beside her news station, “Kaneda.”

A warm, genuine smile transforms his face, making him seem even younger, and he holds up his hand to silence further questions before he continues,

“Though I was never charged with a criminal offense, I freely admit I was mixed with a bad crowd as a youth. I cannot express upon those who are listening today just how significant an act it is to pull yourself up from those conditions and make something of yourself. I am living proof that you can change your circumstances and make a better future for yourself. Next question, please.”

He points at a gentleman in a navy blue suit, offering a welcoming smile,

“You next, if you’re ready.”

Tapping his pen on the top of his notepad, the reporter considers a few moments before questioning,

“What changed, that you decided to meet such high aspirations? Your school days don’t seem to indicate any interest in diplomacy or politics.”

Chuckling quietly to himself, the blond politician takes a moment to respond, calloused hands resting on either side of the podium,

“During my early education I had no interest in anything as grandiose as all this. I thought a job like this would be boring, rather than the wealth of adventures it has offered me, and the chances to travel the world and change the course of current events. Back then, I was chiefly concerned with figuring out whether or not I had detention. The answer was generally yes.”

He pauses patiently for the mild titters of laughter to die down, gentle eyes surveying the crowd before he continues,

“But one day someone told me I would never amount to anything. That I was truly a mediocre human being. And for the first time, on hearing those words, I realized that he was wrong. That I was capable of so much more than what the world had offered me.”

The sound of frantic pencils on paper, and the flutter of shutters as photographs are taken once more,

“I have time for one more question, the gentleman with the orange tie, if you please.”

Adjusting his spectacles, the man awkwardly clears his throat before speaking, his cheeks having a ruddy pallor,

“Are the rumors that you are romanically involved with international model and actor Kujaku Mai true?” 

Smiling ruefully, Jounouchi lifts his hand a runs it through his hair, lost in memories with a distant gaze, brought back by the man repeating his name questioningly once again,

“Ah, my apologies. No. Kujaku Mai and I are not romantically involved, but we are still very close friends. The break up was difficult on both of us but we believe it was for the best, and will not be pursuing a relationship again. Any further questions can be directed to her public relations manager,” He takes a slow breath, “Thank you all for attending this evening, and have a wonderful night.”

The television clicks off from across the room, and Jounouchi Katsuya rubs at the bridge of his nose irritably. He still isn’t sure that observing his previous meetings after the fact is anything more than vanity, but his associates assure him that it can offer valid insight. That does nothing to quell his current temper.

The press, as always, were forced to offer their questions for press conferences in advance, so the delegate in question can have answers carefully prepared. Unfortunately, he had not been prepared for being asked about Mai again, not after the press had been told no questions on the subject would be permitted. At least it hadn’t showed, Jounouchi decides, staring in the darkened room at the black screen of the television.

A crack of light floods into the room, as the door opens and shuts each with a soft click, and the sound of feet in tailored shoes clicking over the polished floor towards him. 

“You have absolutely no manners. There are guest slippers at the door for this.” 

The scolding falls flat, even to his own ears, and arms twine around his shoulders in a smooth, languid motion, hands delving into the opened buttons of his dress shirt.

“And I informed you I would not wear those ratty monstrosities if my life depended on it.”

“You could buy your own.” Jounouchi objects softly, feeling warm breath gust over his ear indecently, “Or better yet, you could just stop coming.”

But he won’t, and Jounouchi won’t refuse him.

It’s like Mai said, as she had stood in the door with her bags, violet eyes flashing with fury and hurt,

“Jounouchi Katsuya, you’re in bed with the devil.” She had yelled at him, while he had stubbornly kept his eyes on the broken wine bottle leaking out onto the floor, glass sprawled over the floor,

“And as long as you are, you won’t be in bed with me.”


End file.
